Tears On My Pillow
by DeanIsTheMan
Summary: Tyler's life at Mystic Falls. No one really knows what he endures or the demon's he fights. Hmm...looking like this is going to go really dark. No slash. Maybe a random thought or two but that's it. Rating will go up as things are revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**Tears On My Pillow**

Chapter 1

Don't own em but luv em.

Narrative: Set after the scene where Mr. Lockwood tried to force Tyler and Jeremy to fight.

Tyler knew he had to go home sooner or later, he chose later. His Dad would make him wish he would have obeyed and his dad would take out his anger for Salztman's threat's. He drove out to the lake and got out of his car. Alone again as usual. Tyler walked to the trunk and pulled out a six pack of beer. At least it was peaceful here. Tyler reached in and cranked up some Steve Miller Band.

As Tyler sat on the hood of his car he reached in his coat pocket for the joint that he had stashed. Drugs weren't his thing but it would help with the pain he would be feeling later. Tyler's mind jumped over the days event's. His mind stopped on Jeremy Gilbert. Dumb ass kid kept tempting him to throttle him but Tyler had held back mostly cause of Matt. Matt still was in love with Elena and was trying to get her back, so Tyler didn't want to piss the one true friend he had off by beating Gilbert senseless. Tyler's mind settled on his favorite thing other than football, sex.

He had finished his last beer when his cell went off. It was his Dad.

"Shit."

Tyler picked up the phone.

"Get your ass home now!"

Tyler got into his car and hauled ass.

Tyler hadn't even gotten out of his car yet when his Dad opened the door and pulled him out by the hair.

"You little ungrateful bastard!" "Disobey me." "I'll teach you."

Tyler was dragged into the house and to his Dad's study. Tyler was thrown up against the wall. His father turned and locked the door. Tyler knew no one, not even his Mother would come to rescue. He got up and stood tall, at least he could take this like a man. Tyler thought to himself one day this all would be over with, he could stand it a little longer. His father would not be able to control him when he turned eighteen.

His father took a drink of brandy before turning on Tyler. "Are you scared of that low life punk Gilbert?"

"No."

"Then why didn't you beat him down?"

"He's a kid, I would hurt him."

"Hurt him, or course you would have." "Tyler if you want respect you have to earn it." "I think it's more than that." "Don't tell me you've fallen for that little whore Elena."

Tyler's face contorted. "Elena, is not a whore." "And no I'm not interested in her."

"Why not Ty?" "She got a hot body."

"Dad don't talk about her like that."

Tyler knew his Dad had been bating him waiting to have more excuses to beat the crap out of him. But bad mouthing Elena was a new all time low even for him. Tyler braced himself for the blow. He stumbled back, blood running down his chin. Tyler took the severe beating his dad gave him. Just when he thought it was over...

"Take off your jacket and shirt." Tyler obeyed, he knew this was going hurt bad. His father grabbed the old riding whip from the shelf.

"One day Tyler you'll learn to obey me."

Tyler stood in front of his father's desk searching his father for any sign of remorse. All Tyler found were cold eyes.

"Turn around."

The whipping began after a few strikes Tyler had fell forward using the desk to keep standing. The hell if he would fall to his knees in front of this man. Finally it stopped and the room was quiet. Tyler chanced turning around, the room was empty. He grabbed his shirt and jacket starting for his room. He started up the stairs feeling weak. Tyler managed to get to the top of the stairs but he had to crawl to his room down the hall. Once inside he locked the door. Crawling to the rug in front of the fireplace he passed out.

**Reviews are welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tears On My Pillow**

Chapter 2

Don't own em but luv em.

Tyler woke cold, stiff and in a lot of pain. It was still very early. He eased himself up off the floor and made his way to the bathroom. He sat in a tub of hot water tears falling he thought about Vicki. She had left without even saying goodbye. Their relationship hadn't been stable or anything, but Vicki somehow always made him feel better. He never told her what he endured but she seem to sense he needed her. And regardless of what bullshit he put her through she would always take him back. Now he was in this nightmare completely alone.

Tyler didn't let himself wallow. He was dressing when he caught a glimpse of the marks across his back. Tyler kept dressing, it was 6am and practice would start at 7am. If he hurried he could grab something to eat.

Tyler walked down the stairs and headed for the door not even glancing at his mother. But he stopped when he heard his name being called. He swore to himself he had almost made it out without having to talk to her. Tyler wanted to hate her but in truth he pitied her because he knew his fathers cruelty was not only his to endure.

She like she hadn't slept. Tyler looked at the cup she held, he bet it was at least half scotch. Tyler stood waiting for her to say something.

"Tyler are you ok?"

Tyler laughed. "Never better, now I gotta go, football practice."

"I'm sorry Ty, I wish I could make him stop."

He watched as she started to cry. "Don't do that, I'm fine, let me worry about the old man." "We both know it won't be much longer and I'll be out of here."

With that he walked out the front door and got in his car. Truth be told his Mother could be vicious if she was drunk. Which most of the time she was. Tyler only got concern from her when she had a bout of sobriety. He fired up the engine of his car, leaned over pulling out some ibuprofen for the pain and took off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tears On My Pillow**

Chapter 3

Don't own em but luv em.

Tyler walked in the diner spotting Matt sitting at a booth alone. He walked over and sat down. Matt looked up and stared at Tyler's face. He had two black eyes. Matt knew better than to comment or so anything because Tyler would either go off on him or ignore him completely. So Matt kept quiet sipping his coffee.

"You heard anything from Vicki?"

"Nope, nothing."

To Tyler's dismay, Matt's new psychotic girlfriend Caroline had slid in beside Matt.

"What happened to your face?" 

"I got drunk and fell down." Tyler replied.

Caroline sensed Tyler's was in a bad mood but she ignored it. Tyler wasn't going to ruin her morning breakfast with Matt. The waitress appeared and they ordered.

Tyler leaned back in the booth ignoring Caroline's babble. He was happy for Matt, but he wished Elena and Matt would have stayed together. Tyler didn't mind being around her and she didn't talk to herself.

Tyler said his goodbye's and headed to his car carrying his breakfast with him. He decided to take his food to the school and eat there. At least the football field won't have Caroline.

Tyler parked his car and headed to the field, on the way he spotted two people standing in the hallway talking. He decided to take the long way around to avoid them. When he rounded the corner he walked straight into someone. Tyler's coffee had spilled down the front of some poor person, Tyler started apologizing before he looked up but stopped as soon as he seen was in front of him.

Jeremy was stunned and hadn't felt the burn of the hot coffee till a couple of seconds later.

"Shit!"

"You alright?"

"Dude you just scalded me with frigging coffee, what do you think?"

"Let me see."

Jeremy was in the process of checking the wound himself when Tyler reached for him.

Jeremy slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me!"

Tyler let out a breath.

"We need to run cool water on it before it gets worse."

"What are you now a doctor?"

"No dumb ass but I'm not stupid either." "Follow me."

"No."

Jeremy chest and stomach hurt, so he lifted he shirt. His skin was red and tender.

Tyler looked at the wounds.

"Don't be stubborn, just come with me and we'll fix you up." "If you don't it's going to get worse."

Jeremy followed Tyler to the coach's office. The coach wasn't around so Tyler found the first aid kit and motioned for Jeremy to the sink's.

"Take your shirt off and soak it in cool water then put it on the wound."

Jeremy did as Tyler rummaged thru the first aid pack looking for something. Finally Tyler pulled out a silver plastic bottle. Jeremy watched as Tyler squeezed some of it onto gauze.

"Alright let me see."

Jeremy took his shirt away from the wound. It was stinging like hell. Tyler's head was bent a little as he reached out to spread the burn gel across the wound. Jeremy hissed and grabbed Tyler's wrist.

"I'll do it."

Tyler looked up at him. Jeremy seen a flash of something in his eyes, then it was gone. Tyler handed the gauze to Jeremy.

"Put this back in the coach's office, I got to finish getting ready for practice."

"Ok, thanks."

Tyler turned the corner and walked to his locker. Tyler made quick work of getting his shirt and pads on, the last thing he needed was someone seeing the marks on his back. Tyler thought he was in the clear but he turned around to find Jeremy standing there with what Tyler saw as pity.

"What do you want Gilbert?"

"Did he do this to you?" Tyler slammed Jeremy up against the wall, causing Jeremy's face to contort showing he was in pain.

"Stay out of my business Gilbert." "Tell anyone about this and I will make you regret it!"

Tyler let Jeremy go. They stood there eyes locked. Jeremy frowned and turned away.

"I'm sorry he hurt you."

"Go to hell Gilbert." 


	4. Chapter 4

**Tears On My Pillow**

Chapter 4

Don't own em but luv em.

It was late afternoon practice was finally over. Tyler messed around helping pick up equipment, washing out the cool can and things. Everyone had gone but the coach. The coach came out of his office and tossed a set of keys at him.

"I gotta go, lock up for me and put the keys in the potted plant outside ok."

"Sure thing coach."

The locker room door slammed close. Tyler thought to himself "alone finally." He reached in his locker and pulled out a flask he had stashed. He was hurting so bad, and he was for sure his wounds had opened up and were bleeding, good thing his uniform was red. Tyler drank the contents of the flask.

After a couple of minutes Tyler was feeling no pain, then he realized he probably should not have drank Everclear on an empty stomach. He was shit faced to be sure, oh well he could sleep it off here. No one would be here at the school to bother him on a Saturday night. Tyler leaned against the lockers dosing off.

Tyler woke to the sound of a voice. He opened his eyes to stare at someone sitting across from him. His vision was fuzzy, but unless he was dreaming it was that punk ass Jeremy Gilbert. Tyler closed his eye's trying to focus, a warm feeling spread across his stomach and groin. He felt a hand touch his forehead. Tyler groaned.

This was much more vivid than any of his other dreams. Tyler started to remember what Jeremy looked like with out a shirt on. He had creamy white skin with dark hair around his naval running down into his jeans. Tyler imagined Jeremy's lips, the guy had such kissable lips, they were so...usable. Tyler shook himself, "stop it what the hell is wrong with me" then Tyler's thoughts traveled to some of the other abuse his Dad had given him. Tyler felt sick then, his stomach clenched and he threw up.

"Great."

"Tyler, are you alright? Jeremy held Tyler as Tyler emptied his stomach all over the floor and much to Jeremy regret on him.

It took Tyler awhile to recover. Still pretty drunk Tyler lifted his head and said "I thought I was dreaming."

Jeremy frowned, Tyler was messed up royal.

"Tyler we need to get a shower you and I are covered with vomit."

"Go away Gilbert."

"Sorry dude, not this time." "Come on Tyler, I need your help to get you into the shower."

Tyler stood with a lot of assistance from Jeremy. Tyler leaned into Jeremy. Jeremy sat Tyler down on a bench in the showers. Jeremy began untying Tyler's cleat's. Jeremy told Tyler to hold his shoulders why he helped him slip out of his uniform pants. Much to Jeremy annoyance Tyler laughed and said. "Dude, we haven't went on our first date yet and your trying to get my pants off."

"Funny Lockwood, real funny."

Jeremy had Tyler undressed down to his boxers.

Jeremy leaned Tyler up against the shower wall and went to Tyler's locker rummaging through trying to find some soap and shampoo. He hurried back to the shower. Jeremy felt awkward, he was about to help Tyler take a shower. This guy owed him big time.

"Tyler I need your help to get you cleaned up."

Tyler gazed at Jeremy eyes not completely focused. Jeremy went and turned the closest shower head on adjusting the water. Then he went back and helped Tyler stand. Tyler leaned his hands against the shower managing to hold himself up so Jeremy could wash him. Jeremy put some shampoo in his hands working up a lather and then started washing Tyler's hair.

After he was done with that, he got the body soap not looking forward to this task. Jeremy frowned and poured some of the soap into his hands he washed Tyler's neck and shoulders then he gentled his hands as he washed Tyler's back and wounds.

The wounds didn't look good. They had started scabbing over but you could tell they had tore open again "probably from practice Jeremy guessed." The wounds were red alone the edges which wasn't good, Tyler would probably end up getting on infection. Jeremy couldn't believe another human could do this, and especially his father, the guy who was suppose to protect him.

Jeremy finished Tyler's back then tried to get Tyler to turn around but Tyler slipped he grabbed for Jeremy which put Jeremy directly under the stream of water. In the end Jeremy righted them and began washing Tyler's face and chest. Jeremy could Tyler wasn't going to be able to stand much longer so he hurried up and sat him down. He got a towel and wrapped it around Tyler.

Jeremy got under the shower fully dressed washing he's clothes with some soap, he rinsed then pulled them off rinsing them again. Then started to wash his hair. He turned slightly as he was about done washing his body to see Tyler's eye's open watching him. Jeremy blushed everywhere possible. Even though he still had his boxers still on he felt naked in front of Tyler. Jeremy decided not to make a big deal of things. He acted as though it didn't bother him for Tyler to watch him finish showering.

When he finished he started to towel off. Tyler tried to get up but couldn't manage it. Jeremy knelled in front of him.

"Take it easy Ty, your really messed up."

"I'm fine Jeremy." "Get the hell outta here."

"Dude what's your problem, I'm trying to help you." "You owe me asshole, you puked all over me and I ..."

"Gave me a shower." Tyler's voice was almost a whisper.

Jeremy felt a shiver run down his back. Jeremy gritted his teeth and got up. He went to Tyler's bag and got some sweats and a t-shirt out bringing back to Tyler.

"Dude, let's get some dry clothes on you."

Jeremy remembered the wounds on Tyler's back. He would have to do something for them. He helped Tyler slip the sweats on.

"I'll be right back."

Jeremy went to the coach's office, he found the first aid pack. Jeremy turned around to go back to Tyler but ran into something solid. It was Tyler he had managed to get up. Jeremy backed up a little, Tyler had a weird look on his face.

"You should have left when I told you to." "Now your mine."

**Reviews are most welcomed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tears On My Pillow**

Chapter 5

Don't own em but luv em.

Jeremy let out an exasperated breath. "Dude, I don't want to fight with you."

Tyler started towards Jeremy but ended up on the floor. He had passed out cold.

"Damn."

Jeremy went and got his phone out of his jacket pocket.

"Matt, hey man sorry to bother you but Tyler's passed out in the school locker room and the dude is to heavy for me to move will you come help me?"

Jeremy had got a shirt on Tyler before Matt arrived. He dressed quickly in his wet clothes which still smelt like Tyler's vomit.

"Hey Jeremy."

"Hey Matt."

Matt smiled and looked down at Tyler curled up on the floor. A sympathetic look sweep his face.

"What happened?" Matt asked as he looked at Jeremy's wet clothes.

"I wanted to talk to him, but instead I found him passed out against the locker's." "He had started to wake up but then he ended up puking on both of us." "I got him cleaned up pretty good but he had tried to walk around and ended up on the floor again."

Matt hoisted Tyler up with little effort.

"Thanks Jeremy I got it from here."

"Hey Matt, I can take him to my house."

Matt looked at Jeremy and his brow arched. "I don't know Jeremy, I mean you guys don't get along to good and when he wakes up, he'll be in a bad mood."

"Yeah, I guess he will but Matt don't you have to be at work in a little while?" "He's pretty far gone, I don't think we should leave him alone."

Matt considered this for a minute.

"Tell you what Jeremy, follow me to the house and drive Ty's car." "If you can watch him till I get off, I'd owe you one."

Jeremy smiled. "That works for me."

Jeremy slid behind the wheel of Tyler's car. Jeremy looked around appreciating the leather seats and stereo. Jeremy thought Tyler's one lucky guy. Then Jeremy frowned remembering Ty's back. Jeremy felt like an ass for assuming Lockwood had things so easy all these years.

"Alright Jeremy, I called Elena and told her what's up so you won't get in trouble." "I won't be home until around 3am." "And hey Elena's going to bring you a change of clothes and some shoes." "Make yourself at home." "You sure your good?"

"I can handle this."

Matt reached over and slapped Jeremy on the arm as he walked out the door. "If he gets dumb, tell him I said I'll kick his butt."

Jeremy chuckled and locked the door behind him. A few minutes later Elena showed up. She gave him a questioning look but Jeremy ignored it.

"You want me to stay with you?"

"Nope sis, I'm good."

Elena looked like she wanted to say more but she didn't. Stefan was waiting in the car for her. She gave him a hug and said goodbye.

Jeremy locked the door behind then headed straight for the shower. He had never been so grateful for a shower. He scrubbed over and over trying to get the vomit scent to go away. Finally clean and dry Jeremy remembered that he had never got to put anything on Ty's wounds. Jeremy looked through the medicine cabinet finding some antibacterial spray and cream and he found some gauze and tape under the cabinet. Being a jock, Matt probably got hurt a lot, good thing for Tyler. Jeremy took a deep breath, now to face Tyler.

He opened the door to Matt's room an switched on the light. At least Tyler was lying face down, that would make it easier to fix him up. Jeremy's stomach turned over when he saw that Tyler's shirt had stuck to his wounds. They started to bleed again as Jeremy lifted his shirt. He was as gentle as he could be. Jeremy worked quietly but carefully. He was taping the last of the wounds when Tyler stirred.

"V...Vicki, baby is that you?"

Jeremy frowned. "No man, Vicki's not here."

Tyler was awake now, he sat up quickly grimacing from the stretching of his wounds.

"Gilbert?"

"Matt helped me get you here to his house, he's working, we were scared to leave you alone, so I offered to stay, make sure you were alright." "Your car's outside locked up."

Tyler was listening but didn't say much.

"I bandaged your back."

Tyler looked up the question on his face.

"Matt doesn't know, I didn't tell him." "But of course you still have two black eyes."

"Dude, I don't know if your thirsty or hungry but I'm going to to raid Matt's frig, you want something?"

Tyler took a minute and then got up following Jeremy to the kitchen. He got a glass of water and then headed to the couch and sat down. Jeremy grabbed a bad of chips and a soda. Jeremy sat on the couch watching the U.F.C. Fight Tyler had turned on. Jeremy slipped off to sleep pretty quickly. Tyler looked over at Jeremy giving him a thoughtful look, then got up and put his shoes on. He got the spare blanket out of the closet and spread it over Jeremy on his way out the door. He looked back at Jeremy once then left.

The cold damp air felt good against Tyler's face. He felt dehydrated and empty. Tyler made it home and crawled into his own bed with a terrible lonesomeness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tears On My Pillow**

Chapter 6

Don't own em but luv em.

Routine was one of the few constants in Tyler's life so as he rose early Sunday morning he held fast to the feeling of familiarity. An hour later Tyler stood in front of the mirror. His bruises very nearly gone, the wounds on his heart remained. He straightened his tie and walked with purpose downstairs to meet his parents. He ate breakfast in silence as his Father discussed the weather and his Mother fumed over the latest garden party she was planning.

He cleaned his place rinsing his plate and putting in the dishwasher. Tyler carefully keep his internal rage hidden. He focused on various things to keep his mind from dragging up demons he had tried to bury. Finally it was time to go. Tyler escorted his Mother down to the family car. After shutting her door he walked to his own.

He flinched as his touched the back of his seat. The wounds on his back were hurting and itching. Tyler hurried up and took some more ibuprofen to help with the pain. He didn't waste anytime following his parents to the church.

Every time Tyler entered this place he wanted to cry. So many hurts, but never a burden lifted. His heart cried out from the abuse. Tyler sat next to his Mother wondering if she felt the deep dark abyss. His eyes straight a head, keeping himself at bay. He had heard the cliche that the eyes were the windows to the soul, he wondered if the minister could see the darkness he carried.

Tyler had went home after church with the excuse he had to study, neither of his parents minded his absence. Tyler took a shower and changed his clothes. He knew he needed to go talk to Jeremy, apologize for his behavior. Tyler wondered if Jeremy would laugh in his face. Tyler couldn't promise himself not to hit him if he did.

Tyler slowly got out of his car partly because he didn't feel so good but also because he was dreading this conversation. He put one foot in front of the other reaching the porch just as Elena had opened the door and was walking out with Stefan. He could tell she was a little surprised to see him but she was polite and invited him in.

When Jeremy appeared after being summoned Elena walked over to Tyler giving him a big hug. Tyler made himself stand there and let her hug him even though the pain made him light headed. He had barely surprised the gasp that had built up in the back of his throat. As she released him Tyler noticed Stefan watching him closely. Tyler decided to distract his attentions.

"You ever get tired of this loser give me a call." And with that he kissed Elena's forehead and winked at her." Tyler smiled his best smile at Stefan. To his relief Stefan hurried Elena out of the door. Jeremy and Tyler stood in silence till they heard them drive away.

Jeremy remained quiet as he watched Tyler, not for sure what to say.

"Got a beer?"

Jeremy laughed. "No, but there is probably some wine coolers, Jenna likes those."

"That'll work for now."

Tyler downed a wine cooler and sat the bottle on the kitchen counter.

"Look Jeremy, I don't do apologies to well." "So, here goes, I'm sorry if I did anything or said anything to you last night." "I was messed up bad, I don't remember a lot but I remember you helped me." "I know you didn't have to and I just wanted to say thanks."

With that Tyler turned around and started to walk out the door.

"Ty...wait."

Tyler didn't turn around he just stood there listening.

"Don't worry about it, we're good, well as good as we've ever been."

Tyler turned slightly giving Jeremy a half smile. Then fainted to the floor. Jeremy ran to his side Tyler was breathing funny and Jeremy was really scared. "What the heck do I do now." Jeremy wondered to himself. The voice in his head said "Call Elena she'll know what to do."

Jeremy fingers were shaking as he tried dialing Elena's number, he had to dial again because he hadn't did it right the first time.

"Elena, I need you somethings wrong with Tyler."

"Hurry please."

Jeremy stayed on the phone with Elena as they raced back to the house. Tyler's condition hadn't changed. Stefan and Elena came through the door now. Jeremy's eyes were full of tears.

"What happened Jeremy?" Asked Stefan.

"I don't know exactly, he just fainted." Stefan watched Jeremy's face blanch. "Oh, god maybe it's his wounds."

"What wounds?" Stefan was intense now.

"On his back, check his back." 

To Jeremy's amazement Stefan rolled Tyler over and ripped his shirt open. The bandages were gone that Jeremy had applied and the wounds looked bad, there were dark red streaks running away from the lashes.

"He got a very serious infection."

"Elena take Jeremy in the other room and call Damon."

Elena had to pull Jeremy away and once she wasn't looking Jeremy went back to Stefan and Tyler. Jeremy stared at Stefan as he sliced his wrist and dripped blood into Tyler's mouth.

"What the hell are you doing?" Yelled Jeremy.

Stefan spoke in a calm voice. "I'm going to heal him, if I don't he may die."

**AN: Ok for those who know a little about medicine I cut some corner's but I wrote it so that is was simple and to the point.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tears On My Pillow**

Chapter 7

Don't own em but luv em.

Tyler woke up with Elena face looking at him all worried like. "What the hell happened?"

"You fainted, Jeremy called us for help." Tyler moved his head slightly seeing Stefan. He wanted to puke.

"Jeremy, you little freak, I'm going to kick your ass!" Tyler attempted to sit up but the room was spinning, so he laid back down.

Jeremy sat down next to Tyler on the floor. "I'll let you kick my ass whenever you can get up." "And you know I'm not little."

Tyler felt his face turn a little red, he hoped no one noticed. He knew Jeremy meant that he was taller than him, but Tyler's mind had went straight to the gutter.

"Should we call his parents?" Elena spoke to Jeremy and mainly Stefan.

"No!" Replied Jeremy and Tyler together.

Stefan frowned and asked "why not?"

"Look Stefan, I don't ask you and Elena twenty questions, so butt out this time." "Help me carry him to my room."

Stefan looked at Elena and did as Jeremy asked. Tyler tried to do as much as he could himself but he felt drunk.

"Gilbert what the hell did you do to me?" Tyler asked as he lay on his stomach in Jeremy's bed.

"Nothing Tyler, just rest so you can feel better." "I'll be right back with some food and water."

Down the hall Jeremy advanced on Stefan. "Dude, thanks for helping him, but how the hell did you do that?"

Stefan let out a sigh. "No questions right now just watch out for him, he'll be kinda out of it for awhile, but his wounds will heal quickly."

Jeremy returned with some water and a bowl of soup. Tyler groaned as he tried to sit up. Jeremy put he stuff down and went to help him. Ty's shirt was torn open at the back, Jeremy helped him get it off and lean back. Jeremy caught a glimpse of his back the wounds were almost gone. Jeremy shook his head, he wanted to ask questions but right now Tyler needed him.

"Feel like having some soup?" "Maybe a sip of water?"

"What happened?"

"You fainted, I think your wounds made you sick."

Tyler didn't look like he was buying the complete story but he remained quiet. A few seconds later his body felt like it was on fire. Tyler screamed in agony. Jeremy caught him before he ended up in the floor. Stefan came in, he was completely shocked. Tyler started having a seizure.

Jeremy yelled "call 911, the hell with his family."

**Thanks for the great reviews, I'll try to update faster. Thanks for the patience.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tears On My Pillow**

Chapter 8

Don't own em but luv em.

Jeremy sat in the far corner of the room watching Tyler. The doctor had finally left. Jeremy was nervous. He knew the doctor had seen the wounds on Tyler's back and the fading bruises on his face. He was sure they had called the sheriff. Jeremy wished Ty could wake up and tell him what to say. If he told the truth it could be really bad for Tyler because he knew in his gut his father would probably kill him. Jeremy was kicking stories around in his head when Sheriff Forbes walked in. Jeremy swore under his breath, this was going to bad no matter what he said.

Jeremy watched as she walked over to Tyler's bed, she gently stroked his hair. Jeremy put his head down trying not to stare. Sheriff Forbes was one tough chick, kinda in a hot way to, Jeremy remembered seeing her in an evening gown a long time ago. Jeremy smiled to himself, she had looked like an angel. Jeremy looked up as she sat down in a chair across from him. Her eyes looked like they had tears welled up. Jeremy looked away, watching her about to cry would probably make him cry.

The sheriff sat her note book down and waited for Jeremy to look at her. When he did she gave him a smile.

"Jeremy, before you say anything, I want you to listen for your own good, this conversation never happened alright."

Jeremy was curious. He nodded and listened as she began.

"I've lived I this town all my life, I know the Lockwood's pretty well." Jeremy frowned. _Was the Sheriff about to tell him pretend nothing happened. _Jeremy temper was raging but he just sat there listening to her.

"Tyler's dad is the biggest piece of crap, I've have ever meet." "Being a cop I meet some real winners, but this guy takes the cake." "The things he does to his family..." "I've dreaded the day that they call me and tell Tyler is dead." "I tried to arrest the bastard one time for hitting Ty when he was just a little guy." "Jeremy, I'm scared for you." "I was a deputy then and...he...surprised me...Jeremy the man is evil walking..."

Jeremy looked at her face, she was trying to hold it together. Jeremy reached out and wiped a tear from her cheek. "What did he do to you?"

"I'm sure it was mild compared to what Tyler lives through everyday."

Jeremy felt his skin crawl. He looked at her. "No one can save Ty from him, can they?"

The sheriff turned her head tears falling freely. She turned her back to Jeremy. "I'm going to stop this or die trying." "Jeremy if something happens to me, please watch out for Caroline." She hugged Jeremy. "You were always such a precious little guy." "One day you'll know everything, and I pray you'll forgive me for not being what your family needed." With that she walked over to Tyler and placed a kiss on his cheek and walked out.

Jeremy sat there thinking about everything she had said. He was really scared for her and Tyler. Jeremy was lost in thought when he looked up and saw that night had fallen. Jeremy got up and stretched, oddly no one had come to visit Tyler and the Sheriff hadn't come back either.

He was worried he called Elena, she hadn't heard anything other than the Lockwood's had been in the city when they were notified that Tyler was in the hospital. He hung up with Elena and turned watched Tyler. He reached out and touched Tyler's forehead, he was burning up. Jeremy started to turn away to go get a nurse when Tyler caught him by the wrist. Jeremy turned back taking in Tyler's eyes they looked glazed over and wild. Jeremy bent towards him a little a said.

"You've got a fever Ty, let me go get some help."

Tyler shook his head no, but screamed out in pain as he started thrashing about in the hospital bed. Jeremy ran to the nurses station yelling for a nurse to come help Tyler, but when they got back to the room it was empty. The nurse looked pissed. "He was burning up, I came to get you, I don't know how he could have got up."

I cut this one a little short but I'll make up for it next chapter. I'm tired. Hope you like it.


End file.
